shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Destroya
Destroya is a popular thrash metal band from Earth formed in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania by their lead singer Jim Washington in 1984. The band has a very prolific career with a discography of 38 albums, including 16 studio albums. Destroya is considered one of the most successful metal bands in history, having sold nearly a billion album copies world wide. They have a fanatically devoted fanbase which will do nearly anything for them. The subject matter the band tackles varies from album to album but is generally about some aspect of the American experience both good and bad. James had served in the US Army and would often write songs about the US's involvement in various wars through its history. Some songs would be full of praise, for instance songs about World War 2 but others would be critical such as songs about the Indian Wars. More often though, Destroya's songs would be about praising party culture, rugged individualism, American women, beer, etc. Some songs would be highly critical of the government, but oddly the tone of the songs would go over politicians' heads and it wasn't unusual for various political figures using Destroya songs as their anthems unaware of their satirical nature. Members James Washington: Co-founder of the band alongside his childhood friend Lars. The two would go on to be the primary songwriters for the band and shaped its signature sound. Thinking his voice was good for metal, Lars encouraged James to take over lead vocal duties as well as rhythm guitar. Kirk Franklin: A talented guitarist who Washington and Jefferson managed to poach from another band called the Hellfire Club. Kirk Franklin has been said to be the fastest guitarist in the world. Cliff Adams: Widely regarded as the most talented member of the band, Cliff would refine the direction of the band laid down by Washington and Jefferson to what it is now. Kirk notes that Cliff is probably a better guitarist than him, but for unknown reasons he prefers to stick to bass. Lars Jefferson: Drummer and co-founder of the band, he is known for having a difficult personality. Over the long history of the band he and James have had many power struggles over the band's direction, but they always manage to reconcile. Former Members Brian Arnold: During James's fallout with Lars in the mid 90's, he was replaced by Arnold. Arnold was the lead singer of the band for 2 albums released over a 3 year period which were not well received. He developed a drug habit that quickly got out of control which combined with his heavy handed dealings with the other band members prompted them to kick him out. Over this time Adams had been working behind the scenes to repair the relationship between Washington and Jefferson. With Arnold gone, Washington rejoined the band to much fanfare and they went on to release several critically acclaimed albums. Jason Franklin: Kirk's older brother. He took over for him when Kirk did a stint in rehab. He would occasionally tour with the band here and there if Kirk was unable or if James hurt his hand and couldn't play. Discography Studio Albums Fist of Iron Outbreak of Awesome Between the Mountains Battle Slave Water for the Dead Kings of Metal Ships On Fire Out of Pity, Out of Time Live Albums Apocalypse at the TLA Voyage of the Damned Live at Your Mom's House Trail of Destruction '06 Trivia - June Hammer is a rabid fan of the band to the point that John describes her as a groupie. When she was a teenager she managed to be brought back stage where she ended up sleeping with all of them. Upon coming aboard the Rocco II, she was quick to share her love of the band with the other members and synthesized a copy of one of her tour shirts for Kara.